Algo asi como la princesa y bueno el plebeyo
by i-k-n-e-w
Summary: historia de vocaloid 100% invento mio voy atratar de mezclar servant of evil pero voy a ponerle cosas comicas y graciosas


Aqui empieza

En un país nacieron dos niños muy parecidos pero uno de ellos nació como la princesa y futura reina del país mientras el otro como un simple plebeyo. Ambos sin saber que algún día sus vidas se cruzarían.

*en el castillo*

Miku*mucama*: señorita Rin hora de levantarse, hoy tiene varias labores que hacer.

Rin*soñolienta*: que!? …. Ya son las… *buscando reloj* 10AM!!!!

Miku: si señorita Rin porque la sorpresa

Rin: será porque tenia que….VERME CON TED A LAS 8:00!!!!!

Miku: pero señorita Rin si ….usted…no..me..dijoo

Rin*molesta*: supongo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer noo?

Miku: meterme en el balde del castigo y tirarme en el pozo de agua profundo 20 metros

Rin: siiii

Miku: cuanto tiempo

Rin: hasta que YO lo DIGA!!!!…

*Miku se retira triste de la abitacion*

Rin: bueno ahora tengo que cambiarme para ir a ver a Ted

______________________________________________________________________

*en el pueblo*

Tía de Len: ya levántate Len tienes que ir a comprar pan

Len*con ironia*: a las 6….un momento…..YA SON LAS 10:30!!!

*Len salta de la cama se viste rápidamente coje una banana y se va corriendo*

Tía: a donde vas Len?

Len: a un sitio no te preocupes tía te traigo en pan para el lonche!!!

Tía: ok a donde quiera que vayas suerte!!!!

Len*desde lejos*: gracias tía te quiero

______________________________________________________________________

*en la cocina del palacio*

Kaito*cocinero*: espero a que a la señorita le guste lo que le prepare de desayuno

Teto*ayudante*: Teto-chan cree que la comida de Kaito se vería más rica con baguette

Kaito: por supuesto que no!!

Teto: pues Teto-chan cree que si

Kaito: pues yo creo que nooo!!!

Teto: que si

Kaito: que noo

Teto: que si

Kaito: que noo

Teto: que sii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Kaito: que siiii

Teto: que nooo

Kaito: ja!

Teto: Kaito hizo que Teto-chan se ponga triste TToTT WAHHHHH!!!1

*entra Meiko (sirvienta) por la puerta*

Meiko: pero que esta pasando aquí!!!!

Teto*sollozando*: Kaito hizo que Teto-chan dijera que el baguette no va bien con su desayunoo WAHHHHH

Meiko: miren no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías la señorita Rin esta esperando su desayuno así que Kaito dámelo!!!

Kaito: ok

______________________________________________________________________

*en el jardín del palacio, después de que Rin comiera su no muy extraño desayuno básicamente hecho de helado*

Rin*cansada y agitada*: Ted perdón yo….lamento..no quise

Ted: tranquila, ya bueno de todas maneras no tengo más que hacer en el dia asi que

Rin: de verdad…lo lamento, bueno que me querías decir?

Ted: Rin *arrodillándose* ya ha pasado tiempo desde que nos conocimos asi que…

Rin*aturdida*: ………..

Ted: Rin te casarías conmigo

Rin: creo que….. SIIIII!!!!

______________________________________________________________________

*mas tarde en palacio de Ted*

Tío: Ted repíteme otra vez porque estamos haciendo esto

Ted: para poder matar a la princesa Rin y apoderarnos de sus tierras y así tener mas dinero

Tío: bien dicho sobrino mío,…bien dicho….

______________________________________________________________________

*En el pozo donde se encontraba Miku encerrada*

Miku: larala lara rala…. que aburrido es quedarse aquí

*se escuchan pasos*

Kaito*tarareando*: voy por agua para lavar los platos lavar los platos y después comer un helado lalalalaaa…

Miku: espera Kaito no hundas el balde mas adentro o me ahogaras

Kaito: hum….esa voz me parace conocida….

Miku: ESPERA!! KAITO NOOOOO….*Glurp glurp*

Kaito: de quien era esa vozz…humm…A SI!! DE MIKU!! HOLA MIKU!!! *con miedo*MIKU?... MIKU?... AHH.. ESTAS.. BIEN??..MIKU?...MIKU?!?!.. RESPODEME!!

*se escucha sonido de heladero en la calle*

Kaito: mmm..... helado….. yo quiero!!!!*y se va dejando a miku*

Miku*desde el agua enfadada*: KAI….*glurp glurp TOOOOO……*glurp glurp

______________________________________________________________________

Que tal espero que les haya gustado

Rin x Ted me parece raro y lindo al la vez

dejen reviews


End file.
